Hey Alice
by Meri Simojal
Summary: Quelques années avant que David ne devienne le Tueur, des bouleversements agitent le village dont il est originaire, auxquels Lucas Pinatel, Alice et lui seront étroitement mêlés.


**Comme une seule fanfic UM ne suffit pas, et comme le dernier épisode m'a complètement chamboulée, voici un petit OS que j'ai écrit après avoir vu l'épisode. Basé sur les intros habituelles des épisodes de la saison 3, en plus long. Evidemment, rien de ceci ne m'appartient, je fais simplement joujou avec les personnages du génial Inthepanda. Enjoy !**

* * *

\- Il faut appeler la police.

\- Non.

\- David, faut faire quelque chose. Tu dois intervenir, ton père est cinglé !

\- Je préviendrai pas les flics.

\- Mais merde, tu peux pas... !

\- Attends deux secondes, mon portable vibre.

\- C'est qui ?

\- ... C'est mon père, laisse tomber.

\- Tu vois ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut, lui, d'abord ? Tu l'as déjà appelé pour dire qu'on était sur le chemin !

\- Surveille la route au lieu de t'énerver ! On va finir encastrés dans un arbre si tu continues.

Silence

\- Fais pas la gueule, tu sais bien qu'il est à cran...

\- J'le sais un peu trop.

Silence. Vibrations.

\- C'est encore lui.

\- Mais putain, il va se calmer, ce gros malade ?

\- _Alice, bordel, la route !_

\- _Mais j'en peux plus qu'il te harcèle comme ça, lui !_

\- Quand je rentrerai, il sera calmé, essaie juste d'accélérer un peu, s'il te plaît.

\- Fait chier.

Silence

\- En fait, c'est quoi le film dont tu voulais m...

Vibrations

\- Mais merde ! Là ça devient chiant !

\- Éteins ton portable.

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se... ? David ? David !

\- ... quoi ?

\- Y a des flics autour de chez toi.

\- Quoi ? T'as appelé les flics ?

\- Mais non !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

La porte claque. David surveille la maison, des fois qu'elle s'échappe, alors que la voix monotone de son répondeur fait son discours habituel, vite remplacée par celle de son père.

 _David, tu... tu peux me rappeler, s'il te plaît ? J'ai un gros problème. Fais vite._

Biiip

 _David, j'ai pas bu, je te jure. Décroche. DÉCROCHE !... pardon, j'ai... faut que tu rentres. J'ai fait une connerie._

Biiip

 _DAVID, BORDEL, DÉCROCHE ! ... décroche..._

Biiip

 _Bonsoir, ici la gendarmerie. Désolé de vous déranger à cette heure, mais on doit vous informer que le périmètre de votre demeure a été bouclé. Votre père va être emmené en garde à vue en attendant d'être jugé pour homicide... voilà, bonne fin de soirée monsieur._

* * *

 _"_ Alors qu'ils interpellaient Frédéric Pinatel, un cri provenant de la cuisine des Mercier a troublé les gendarmes. Hésitant à intervenir, ils se sont finalement précipités au premier coup de feu. Aucun des fils Mercier n'était présent ce soir-là, chacun ayant passé la soirée avec un ou des amis. Au total, trois blessures par balles, et des marques de strangulation suspectées antérieures aux tirs. Joseph Mercier a été déclaré coupable mais sa peine diminuée de deux ans pour le caractère involontaire de l'homicide. L'affaire Frédéric Pinatel n'eut pas de suite, les preuves manquant et les gendarmes ayant été débordés par le drame des Mercier."

* * *

Biiip

 _Alice ? C'est David. Ecoute, merci de m'avoir raccompagné, mais là faut que je..._ (pause, reniflements) _j'vais avoir des trucs à faire dans les prochaines heures, ptêt dans les prochains jours, alors tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi, si c'est pas déjà fait. Je t'embrasse._

Alice met fin au répondeur d'un mouvement ferme du pouce. La réalité ne lui revient pas, elle n'arrive pas à esquisser une décision. Elle fixe, là-bas, les sirènes bleues et rouges, avec leur sonnerie occasionnelle, complètement aléatoire. Elle a froid. Mais surtout, elle est anéantie. _La voiture._ Faut qu'elle rentre. Elle sent pourtant qu'elle devrait rester là, qu'elle ne peut pas être autre part qu'ici. David... merde, merde, _merde !_

Elle entend quelqu'un marcher, s'éloigner comme elle des voitures de flics. Un homme dont la respiration siffle. Elle croit un instant que c'est Joseph. Elle croit un instant que c'est David. Elle n'ose pas bouger, de peur qu'il la voie, qui qu'il soit. Puis elle entend les sanglots, et elle le reconnait.

\- Lucas ?

Il se retourne en sursaut, se calme en la voyant, mais cherche à la situer.

\- Alice, lui rappelle-t-elle brièvement. C'est Alice.

\- Ah, souffle-t-il.

Il regarde par-dessus son épaule, ne semble y voir personne et est de plus en plus nerveux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?... Tu devrais pas sortir, insiste-t-elle, y a eu un problème.

\- Oui, j'ai vu ça.

\- Dépêche-toi de rentrer, ton père va s'inquiéter.

Il reste silencieux.

\- Oh, Lucas ?

\- Oui, oui. Tu ferais mieux d'y aller, toi. Moi, j'ai... (geste)

\- Tu as quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien. Rentre chez toi, tes parents aussi risquent de s'inquiéter.

Elle ne part pas. Elle hésite, maintenant qu'elle a un problème sur les bras.

\- Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Ma voiture est garée pas loin. Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

\- J'habite tout près...

\- Je vais pas te laisser tout seul ici.

Il capitule et la suit. Alors qu'elle s'installe au volant, à côté de lui, elle remarque les bleus sur ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces marques, là ?

Elle saisit son bras pour les examiner, mais il se dégage.

\- Lucas, c'est quoi ça ? insiste-t-elle.

Il détourne les yeux.

\- C'est ton père qui t'a fait ça ?

\- Laisse ça, s'te plaît.

\- C'est pour ça que t'étais dehors ?

Il ferme les yeux et acquiesce, la bouche grimaçante. Elle l'entend sangloter quand elle finit par mettre le moteur en marche.

* * *

\- T'as dépassé ma maison, murmure-t-il sans conviction.

Elle ne répond pas, ne s'arrête pas non plus.

* * *

\- Bon, on a de la chance, mes parents dorment. Je leur expliquerai demain.

\- OK...

\- Je vais te laisser mon lit, j'ai plus trop sommeil là.

\- Non non, te dérange pas, j'arriverai pas à dormir de toute façon.

\- Ça me dérange pas, ce qui me dérange par contre c'est l'idée que tu te reposes pas un peu.

Face à son attitude réticente, elle le rassure :

\- Y a un canapé-lit dans le salon, je le prendrai si jamais je suis fatiguée. Assieds-toi là, je vais chercher la trousse de secours.

\- Non, c'est bon...

* * *

\- ...

\- Je t'avais dit que c'était pas la peine, gémit Lucas.

\- Ça fait combien de temps ?

\- Alice, s'te plaît, c'est rien.

\- _C'est rien ?_ Mais il pourrait te buter ! T'as vu ce que le père de David a fait à sa femme ?

\- Mon père est pas comme ça.

\- Si. Là... désolée de te l'apprendre, mais ton père et Joseph, c'est la même chose.

\- L'insulte pas !

\- ... Bon, assieds-toi. On verra tout ça après.

\- Pardon d'avoir crié.

\- Oui mais Lucas, à un moment faut se rendre compte, quoi... C'est plus possible. Bon, passe ton bras.

* * *

L'eau coule en continu depuis la salle de bain et apaise Alice, assise sur le canapé du salon. Là-bas, le visage de Lucas s'incline, laissant ses cheveux trempés couler contre sa peau. Alice, elle, appuie sa tête contre le dossier. Elle a beau dire, elle est épuisée, mais avec toutes les pensées qui errent dans son crâne, elle n'est pas prête de trouver le sommeil. Ses mains cherchent la fraîcheur entre les coussins du canapé, mais elle n'y trouve, écœurée, que des miettes égarées là, de la saleté et un objet à la surface lisse et froide qu'elle extrait difficilement.

Un briquet. C'est celui de David, bien sûr. Elle l'examine, étonnée que le garçon dont elle est amoureuse l'ait oublié là. Et plus étonnée encore en réalisant que David ne lui ait pas plus traversé l'esprit au cours de la soirée. Elle empoche l'objet. Elle aura au moins une excuse pour le revoir.

Le bruit de l'eau s'est arrêté, dans la salle de bain. Elle entend les pas de Lucas, et le frottement de la serviette contre la porte quand il l'en détache. _Faut pas qu'il fasse un malaise_ , s'inquiète-t-elle soudain. Elle commence à lister les solutions à sa portée dans ce genre de cas, mais avant qu'elle en ait fini, la porte s'ouvre. Elle constate que, comme elle l'espérait, les vêtements de son père vont plutôt bien à Lucas.

\- Tu t'es pas séché les cheveux ? s'étonne-t-elle.

\- J'voulais pas réveiller tes parents. Ça séchera pendant la nuit.

\- Comme tu veux, mais faudrait pas que t'attrapes froid.

\- Mais non...

Il a un sourire gêné :

\- Merci.

Elle lui sourit depuis le canapé. _Lève-toi et va lui faire un câlin,_ s'agite son esprit, _ou dis-lui au moins que tout va bien se passer. Dis-lui._

\- De rien, marmonne-t-elle en détournant le regard. Dors bien.

* * *

 _\- T'approche pas... LUCAS !_

 _Cette fois, il ne l'écoute pas. Il la dépasse, écarte la foule de curieux et disparaît comme si elle l'avalait. Elle ne voit plus, mais elle entend qu'il lutte, qu'il hurle et que le maire hurle. Puis la rumeur des cris s'efface doucement. Elle se reprend, le choc est passé, et baisse les yeux, navrée. C'est là qu'elle voit le mégot, à ses pieds._

 _Des années. Des morts. Et deux hommes qui lui filent entre les doigts._


End file.
